bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Billiel
Billiel, often called Billie for shot, is a powerful Grimm Reaper encountered by Sidney Devereaux for the first time during the Rabid outbreak. After making a deal with the Team in their escape of Site 94, she was stabbed in the back by Annael, breaking the deal. After her death, she was reincarnated and promoted as the new Death, taking his place, with a new ring and scythe, since the Primordial Entity himself had left with God and the other primordials. Biography Early History Origins Being one of the Grimm Reapers, Billiel is one of the oldest celestial beings in all of creation. Like her fellow siblings, she was aware of the conflict of Lucifer's rebellion but did not witness it herself. However, she and her fellow Grimm Reaper siblings witnessed its aftermath and as such, they reaped the angels that were killed in the war and brought them to the Empty. Over the many millennia, even since lesser Reapers were created, Billiel has since then reaped many human souls and even other supernatural creatures, maintaining the Natural Order in the process. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Personality Billiel, like most reapers loyal to Death, is adamant about maintaining the Natural Order and following the rules regardless of circumstances. She is dedicated to her job and like her former boss, she finds the idea of reaping the Team to be quite an honor. Due to Death leaving, she has chosen to work with Oracle and assist him during times of need, which shows that Billiel is willing to bend the rules at times, though she refers to this alliance as a result of "desperate times". Billiel is a rather straightforward individual and if not for the rules, she would have been demanding and relentless in her goals, such as reaping the Team without their required consent. She clearly holds some sort of grudge against them, but refuses to act upon it and agrees to help them when they really need it. However, this grudge may have lessened over time as her pitch to Nigel about coming with her was more sympathetic than demanding and she kindly offered the same peace to the other members of the Team in a non-threatening manner as she has done before. However, when Nigel tried to sacrifice herself in the girls' place, Billiel had an obviously eager look on her face. Billiel was shown smiling the entire time but by doing this she had dropped her guard which allowed Annael to kill her. Billiel may have a sense of humor, which is rare in many angels and reapers, such as when Oracle popped into her quarters and she greeted him with an amused expression. Following her ascension to Death, Billiel is shown to be more or less the same but her humor has become even darker as she remarked on how it easy it would be to reap Sidney now that she is a higher power, though she was disappointed that Sidney, in her state of depression, would not mind it. She does not seem to hold much anger about her death since it allowed her to gain a new position. While she still holds a considerable amount of disdain for the Team, she gave up her chance to exact revenge and reap Sidney because she has now been enlightened to the bigger picture and knows of the necessity of the Team to Creation. Sidney's change in attitude to a depressed and bitter woman was shown to genuinely surprise Billiel, who brought up her past actions and how it seemed like she was a different person. It appears this played a part of why she had a new perspective on him, as Billiel even implored Sidney to continue living which shows the stark contrast to their previous encounters. According to Jessica, Billiel is big on the rules as the new Death and maintains a hands-off policy for her Reapers even when assigning Jessica to watch over the Team. During her encounter with Freya, Billiel refuses to negotiate with the witch. Instead, Billie displays sympathy for Freya's situation and takes the time to explain the Natural Order of things and why she can't help Freya. In doing so, Billiel displays a level of patience and kindness that was previously unseen from her. Physical Appearance Billiel takes the form of a dark-skinned woman with short, dark curly hair, which use to be longer. She is only shown wearing leather clothing: dark pants, tank-top, and boots as well as a red leather jacket. As the new Death, she gains anew outfit: dark pants, black high-heeled boots, a dark tank-top, and also has a long black leather coat. Powers and Abilities Being a Grimm Reaper, Billie is one of the oldest and most powerful celestial beings in all of creation. She had already displayed many great supernatural powers even just as a Grimm Reaper. When she ascended to being the new "Death", she was gifted with new powers, making her even more powerful than ever before, even much more so than fellow Grimm Reapers. *'Grimm Reaper Physiology:' Being one of the Grimm Reapers, Billiel is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that she is among the strongest and most powerful reapers in the history of all creation, her powers far exceed that of ghosts, monsters, witches, all demons, all pagans, and all lesser reapers. She can be challenged by middle angels, is rivaled by her fellow Grimm Reaper siblings as well as the Cherubim, Grand Fairies, and Chief Pagans at their peak, and is surpassed by the Archangels, Seraphim, and Primordial Beings. In Billiel's case, however, now that she is the new Death, she has become exceptionally more powerful than before, therefore being much stronger than her siblings. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being a Grimm Reaper, Billiel possesses a tremendous amount of incomprehensive power, enough so that she can do almost anything she can think of. She is powerful enough to reap a Cherubim. As the new Death, Billiel's powers have increased greatly, with Satan commenting she rivals the power he wields with the Demon Tablet and 1000 Souls. ***'Banishing:' Billiel said that when the Team will die, she would banish them to The Empty. ***'Biokinesis:' Billiel was able to stop Sidney's heart. ***'Chronokinesis:' With a wave of her hand, Billiel was able to freeze and speed up time when she was meeting with Sidney. ***'Electrokinesis:' Billiel was able to make Sidney's car lose power and stop. ***'Intangibility:' Billiel, as a Grimm Reaper, can become intangible at will, and thus allowing her to move through solid objects. ****'Extending Intangibility:' Billiel was able to get Rayne into a warded house by throwing her through a door. ***'Invisibility:' Billiel can become invisible and visible at will. ***'Localization:' Billiel has shown to be able to track down the Team's whereabouts, despite being in the RV. ***'Resurrection:' Billiel was able to resurrect Sidney after her suicide. ***'Soul Control:' Billiel was able to pull hundreds of thousands of ghosts out of the Veil and into a crystal to act as a weapon against Amara. ***'Telekinesis:' With a wave of her hand, Billiel flung Rayne, Mia, and Lilly to the ground. ***'Telepathy:' Billiel is able to read the minds of humans, monsters, ghosts, and her fellow, younger reapers. She was able to telepathically order the Reaper Jessica to save the ghosts of Avery Meadows' victims and then receive a report that they were free. ***'Teleportation:' Billiel is able to appear and disappear at will and travel almost anywhere in creation without occupying the space in between. Billiel notably was capable of entering The Empty to speak with Annael. **** Apporting: Without even being in the same area, Billiel was able to transport Rayne, Mia, Sidney, Lilly, and Violet from Kansas City, Missouri to Rayne's mansion. **'Immortality:' As a Grimm Reaper, Billiel is not subjected to age, diseases, and hunger. She has existed since long before the creation of mankind. She is described as one of the oldest celestial beings in creation. ***'Invulnerability:' Billiel was able to withstand Adalind's attack at full force like it was nothing. The only thing that can kill Billiel is her own scythe. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Being a Grimm Reaper, Billiel already had an immense amount of awareness and can see the actual necessity of the Team to all Creation. This is notable, considering her disdain for the Team and her original firm belief that everything that dies should stay dead. After her promotion as the new Death, she gained a much higher elevation of knowledge. However, she was unaware that a Nephalem had been born or that Annael was resurrected in her talk with Sidney. Weakness Despite being one of the Grimm Reapers and even though she is also the "New Death", Billiel is still not without her own weaknesses. Weapons * Archangel Blades: While they can't kill her, Archangel Blades can hurt her. * Rocael's Winchester: Since this firearm can kill anything, it can kill Billiel. * Lim 'E Light: This sword can eradicate Billiel out of existence completely. * Grimm Scythe: As all Grimm Reapers carry their own scythes, the scythes of one of Billiel's siblings, as well as her own scythe, can kill her. * Death's Scythe: As the personal weapon of her father and boss, this weapon can kill Billiel. Beings * Archangels: Any archangel can harm and kill Billiel. * Seraphim: Any of the Seraphim can harm and kill Billiel. * Primordial Beings: They can effortlessly destroy Billiel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters